Untitled
by AranelMelwasul
Summary: A glimpse into the final moments of Willow Couslands life. Just a short one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, just writing for fun no profit.

(A/N) So I decided to write this one shot, I know the plots been done before but I wanted to write about it anyway. Partly hoping it will clear some of this writers block I Have for my other story lol.

I heard his words but I was frozen in place. Unable to react unable to form words to say to him. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces, if you listened closely you could probably hear it as well. I struggled to keep control over my emotions, but that was slowly slipping away.

"Did you ever even love me? Did you truely mean all those things you said to me? All this time we've been together, everything we have been through does it mean nothing at all? Did it ever?" I cried out my last bit of self control flying out the window.

"Of course I ment all of it. This is hard for me too." he replied as he reached out for me.

I stepped back quickly as if his touch burned me. "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again." I snarled. I covered my hurt and heartbreak with anger. I wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he hurt me.

"Willow..."he started. I merely put my chin in the air and stormed past him. As I past I seen the hurt in his eyes and thank the maker he didn't follow me. I wasn't sure I could keep this front up much longer. I refused to give in. I still loved him. And I knew I'd go crawling back to him if he asked.

Later that evening we had a meeting with Riordan as I rounded the corner I spotted Alistair standing just outside the senior wardens chambers, waiting for me no doubt. I brushed past him without saying a word and ignored him the whole time. Riordan was telling us why only a gray warden could slay the archdemon. As the senior warden Riordan would be the one to make the final blow.

As I was walking back to my room, I started to formulate a plan on how to get to the archdemon and slay it before Alistair could get there should Riordan fail. I jumped as I entered my room upon hearing Morrigans voice. "I know what has to be done." she said. I looked at her expectently 'how did she know.' she went on telling me about a ritual that could save all gray wardens involved all I had to do was convince Alistair to lay with her, producing a child. The whole time I was listening politely while trying to figure out how to refuse her offer with out offending to much.

"I'm sorry Morrigan, I don't think Alistair will agree. And I can't ask."  
She gave me one bone chilling glare and with that she left. I knew I'd never see her again even if I did survive.

I slowly peeled off my armor and made my way to the bed, flopping down and covering up I looked up at the ceiling. Sleep eluded me for hours. I was becoming frustrated as anyone would. Then in the wee hours of the morning I finally secomed to the sleep I so desperatly needed. As we made our way to Deneriem I kept my plan a secret. I didn't want anyone to try and talk me out of it. I especially didn't want Alistair to know, he'd try to say it was his duty as king to save Ferelden by slaying the archdemon. I could think of several reasons why he shouldn't be the one. I felt horrible, a dispicable person. I wasn't doing this to save Ferelden and it's people, not even to save Alistair. I had no one, my parents where dead and I had no clue if Furgus was still alive or not, it's been so long the probablity of him being alive was slim to none. At one point in time I had Alistair, but he didn't want me anymore. I still loved him and my life wasn't worth living with out him. I was being selfish and I knew it. But I'd have it no other way.

Denerim came into view and the city was practically in ruins, we could hear the screaming of the innocent from where we stood. It was heart wrenching. Alistair stood infront of the troops and gave one of the best speechs I have ever heard. It was in this moment I knew he would be a wonderful strong king. He could bring the people back together and return Ferelden to it's former glory. I smilled at him. And he returned it, it was the smile I fell in love with. We rushed into the city easily winning the first battle against the darkspawn. I chose Alistair, Zevran, and Wynne to go with me and we fought our way through the city, slowly but surely closing in on Fort Drakon. Upon hearing a ear shattering roar I looked up and I saw the dragon sore past and from the top of the tower Riordan jump on it's back attempting to slay the beast. Gasping in horror I watched helplessly as he fell to his death. It was now up to me. I had to beat Alistair to the archdemon.

As Alistair lifted his sword above his head to deal the final blow, I body slammed him out of the way and sunk my sword deep into the beast. The pain was unbarable. I could hear Alistair screaming my name, then the others. I feel someone pick me up and cradle me, sobbing into my hair. I was smiling, if only in my mind. It was my love, Alistair still loved me, I wish I could tell him I was sorry and that I loved him but I couldn't now. It's getting so cold. But the pain was easing, the world around me getting darker and the screaming more distant. Then there was nothing. As I slipped into oblivion. It was done.

END 


End file.
